ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Medals of Nazi Germany
"In this patriotic demonstration, Deputy Fϋhrer Melakon presented the Iron Cross, Second Class, to Daras. Hero of the Fatherland!" ::- Ekosian Announcer Medals of Nazi Germany were decorations bestowed by the nation state of Nazi Germany on Earth both before and during the Second World War. The most widely-known Prussian decoration used by Nazi Germany was the Iron Cross. Manner of wear Standard German form was to display decorations on the front left pocket of a uniform. Both military and paramilitary forces were awarded the same decorations, with such Nazi organizations as the SS eligible for the same awards as the regular military. Medals and large badges were worn on the lower pocket while smaller ribbons were worn above the pocket flap. This manner of ribbon wear was similar to awards of the American military. Extremely high ranking decorations, such as the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, were worn as "neck orders" suspended from the uniform collar. ( ; ) In 2374, the Hirogen created an elaborate holodeck scenario set in World War II France in an effort to hunt and kill the crew of . The Hirogen were outfitted in SS uniforms of the period, which displayed various period specific Nazi medals. Among these were both grades of the Iron Cross, as well as several lesser decorations. ( ) Medals and badges Ribbons File:NaziRibbons.jpg|Nazi Ribbons rect 26 18 77 78 Iron Cross Second Class rect 92 17 147 77 War Merit Cross Second Class rect 165 18 214 78 Eastern Front Ribbon rect 225 18 286 77 SS Service Ribbon rect 297 17 357 78 Wehrmacht Service Ribbon rect 368 17 424 78 Czech Occupation Ribbon (with Prague Castle Bar) rect 25 94 76 151 Iron Cross (World War I) rect 91 93 148 148 Honor Cross of the Great War rect 164 93 214 149 Anschluss Ribbon rect 230 92 280 148 Red Cross Ribbon rect 302 93 353 148 Fire Brigade Ribbon rect 367 94 417 146 The Return of Memel Commemorative Ribbon desc bottom-right # Iron Cross Second Class: Ribbon could either be worn on the primary ribbon bar or suspended from the second button of a wearer's uniform. # War Merit Cross Second Class: Ribbon version for the larger War Merit Cross. # Eastern Front Ribbon: Awarded for service in Russia in 1941. # SS Service Ribbon: Awarded for various years of service in the SS. # Wehrmacht Service Ribbon: Awarded for various years of service in the German military. # Czech Occupation Ribbon (with Prague Castle Bar): Awarded for participation in the occupation of Czechoslovakia with an attachment awarded for those who participated in the occupation of Prague. # Iron Cross (World War I): Ribbon for the Iron Cross of World War I with an attachment for those awarded the same degree in World War II. # Honor Cross of the Great War: A commemorative ribbon of the First World War. # Anschluss Ribbon: Awarded to those who participated in the German occupation of Austria. # Red Cross Ribbon: Awarded for various services with the German Red Cross. # Fire Brigade Ribbon: Awarded for service on a fire brigade in response to bombing raids. # The Return of Memel Commemorative Ribbon: A decoration of Nazi Germany awarded in the interwar period, and the last of the series of Occupation Medals. and . In the case of Vosk and his men, it is highly likely that many of the ribbons were awarded as honorary decorations or were simply worn for show. This is since the Na'kuhl had not been on Earth long enough to participate in the events for which many of the ribbons had been awarded.}} Ekosian resurgance Apart from their usage on Earth in the 20th century, Nazi awards saw a resurgence three hundred years later on the planet Ekos. Historian John Gill, in a bizarre social experiment, succeeded in recreating a government based on Nazi Germany including the uniforms, symbols, and awards of the era. One of the more important decorations in Gill's neo-Nazi government was the Iron Cross which, even at the level of an Iron Cross Second Class, was awarded with grand ceremony and prestige. Gill himself wore an Iron Cross, along with a Wound Badge and Nazi Party Pin, as decorations bestowed upon himself as the Führer of Ekos. ( ) Background The highest German decoration of the Second World War was the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross, awarded solely to Hermann Göring (a "Star of the Grand Cross" was also produced but never actually awarded). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Cross_of_the_Iron_Cross http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_of_the_Grand_Cross_of_the_Iron_Cross Göring makes a brief appearance in , but the Grand Cross is not visible. The German general in wears the Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords, which is the highest Nazi decoration seen in any Star Trek production to date. Higher grades included the Knight's Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords with Diamonds (in silver or gold). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight%27s_Cross The holodeck SS officer in wears a War Merit Cross First Class with Swords which was awarded for service of a non-combat nature in a combat or battlefield environment. The War Merit Cross was also issued without swords, and in addition had a second class level as well as a basic service medal version. The highest version of the War Merit Cross was a neck order known as the "Knight's Cross of the War Merit Cross". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_Merit_Cross At least two of the badges seen in have higher degrees which do not appear on camera. These include the Close Combat Clasp and Wound Badge in Gold, as well as a special grade of the Wound Badge known as the "Wound Badge of 20 July 1944". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_Combat_Clasp http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wound_Badge The nations of Austria and Czechoslovakia are both indirectly referenced based on the appearance of the Austrian Annexation Medal and the Czech Occupation Medal. Neither of the countries, however, has ever been directly mentioned in Star Trek canon. No German Navy (Kriegsmarine) or Air Force (Luftwaffe) decorations have ever appeared in a Star Trek production. With the exception of the Nazi Party Pin and SS Service Ribbon, no Nazi political decorations have been shown either. External link * Category:Awards